


Some images to add to the incomplete archvies

by Ellodi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Raises Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker, Canon Divergence - Happy Skywalker Family, Christmas, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Love, One Big Happy Family, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Skywalker Family Feels (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellodi/pseuds/Ellodi
Summary: Our favourite family from a Galaxy Far Far Away looking at some old holo-images Ahsoka discovered.All of them get embarrased just as much as they get a good laugh out of them.This is an AU where Anakin didn't turn to the Dark Side, his marriage to Padmé was discovered but he wasn't cast out of the Order. Ahsoka also returned to the Jedi after the Siege of Mandalore (which didn't end in Order 66). They are now one big happy family, cause we can never have enough of happy Skywalker family moments now can we ;)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & CT-7567 | Rex, Leia Organa & CT-7567 | Rex & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Some images to add to the incomplete archvies

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I promised to update my other story during the holidays but let's just say that didn't happy because I was super busy (playing minecraft and SWTOR). I'll still do that tho, I just can't promise when.  
> I did get this idea on Christmas whilst me and my parents were looking through some very old images. It was a nice change of pace so that's why I wrote this before updating the other story.  
> So here you have some good ol' fluff, hope you like it.

“I thought you invited Rex and Ahsoka as well,” Obi-Wan asked Padmé and Anakin who were seated in front of him on the couch. Anakin had four year old Leia on his lap while Luke was playing on the ground with a miniature starfighter.

“We did, they are late. I have a feeling they are up to something,” Anakin responded, sounding somewhat agitated.

“I suppose she learned that from her master,” Obi-Wan teased.

Anakin rolled his eyes and looked at Padmé for support but she seemed more than a little amused by the older Jedi’s remark. Before Anakin could respond the doors slid upon and his former Padawan and clone captain entered, both with a mischievous smile on their face. Leia jumped off his lap swiftly running after her brother who was already hugging Ahsoka and afterwards Rex.

“Sorry we are late but we found something…interesting,” Ahsoka said while holding up a holo disc.

“Oh, I have a bad feeling about this,” Anakin uttered quietly yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ahsoka laughed while planting herself next to Obi-Wan, Luke decided he had enough of playing and now wished to sit next to the young Jedi, as did Leia. Rex also sat down so that the twins were in between him and Ahsoka.

“I believe this is a holo disc with pictures from all of us. You gave it to me for my birthday,” Ahsoka said while gesturing at Padmé, “but I feel like this might not have been the disc you wanted to give me.”

“Padmé?” Anakin looked at his wife, a flush appearing on his face.

“Threepio,” Padmé said to the golden droid standing right behind her, “get the holoprojector and ask Artoo to get some drinks.”

The droid hurried away and returned a couple of minutes later with a holoprojector and Artoo following behind him. Artoo put a plateau with Jabba Juice down and Threepio handed over the holoprojector to Padmé.

“Thank you Threepio.” 

“Are we really going to look through them now?”

“Don’t worry Master, I’ve quickly looked through them, there’s nothing the twins can’t handle,” she said, the sly smile still hadn’t left her face.

“I am not worried about them...more about my own sanity.”

But before he had finished Ahsoka had already given the holodisc to Padmé who put it into the projector.

“You see,” Ahsoka said, ”it’s very sweet.”

The image being projected was of Anakin and Padmé on their wedding day. They stood hand in hand watching over the lake surrounding Varykino as the sun set over the mountains.

“I still can’t believe I wasn’t invited,” Obi-Wan said.

“May I remind you that I wasn’t supposed to get married. And the good rule obeying Jedi that you are would have certainly informed the council.”

Leia also seemed to want to chime in. 

“Mommy, can I get a dress like that?”

“When you get married I’ll make sure you get a dress that’s even prettier.”

The next picture was a selfie of Ahsoka and Rex. Ahsoka had her tongue stuck out and Rex had his arms crossed while faking a look of dismissal.

Anakin and Obi-Wan burst out laughing, Padmé tried to keep her composure but she too laughed while the twins giggled.

“Ahsoka you didn’t tell me this picture was in here.”

“No worries Rex, there are many more to come that will embarrass our two beloved old Jedi,” Ahsoka said smiling to herself.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were immediately silenced.

“Oh, I remember this, Ahsoka asked me to take the picture,” Anakin explained while laughing at the sight of a sleeping Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was laying back in the cockpit seat of the Twilight. His mouth was wide open and his hand hung motionless at the side of his body. Behind him two of Ahsoka’s fingers could be seen attempting to create the ears of a loth-cat. 

“If you two weren’t so tiresome this wouldn’t happen.”

“Sure master…”

“All my brothers,” Rex said, sounding very sentimental when a picture of the 501st appeared, all of the men standing in uniform.

Then the image was followed by a picture of Domino Squad. Hevy, Fives, Cutup, Echo and Droidbait all stood next to each other, their helmets were off and they had a smile on their face.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex seemed to have a hard time trying not to cry.

Luke sounded oblivious to the sudden mood shift in the room when he asked:”Rex, why do they all look like you? Do you have that many brothers?”

“Yes, kid. They are my brothers. It’s a little complicated, I’ll explain it one day.”

Luke seemed to be content with that answer although a small frown appeared between his eyebrows.

“Now this is interesting.” Obi-Wan noted while the next few images flashed by. Anakin was motioning to Padmé to scroll further as several awkward selfies of him appeared. The first ones were Anakin simply smiling but once they reached the fifth it appeared he got more into it, he had one hand stroking back his growing curly hair while looking seductive at the camera. This time everyone except for Anakin, who shot everyone dirty looks, laughed with Padmé perhaps laughing the loudest. The sixth one had Anakin biting his lip and in the next one he flexed his biceps. Though the twins joined in on the laughing, most likely to follow the adults around them, they also seemed quite impressed by this image.

“I want to be as strong as you!” Luke exclaimed.

“So do I!” Leia followed up.

“At least you two can appreciate my  _ amazing _ pictures.

Next up was an image of a crashed ship with Anakin next to it looking very worried and caught in his own thoughts.

“Hey snip, why and when did you take this?”

“Oh, just as a reminder of your amazing flying abilities.”

“Very funny.”

“May I ask why you and Rex swapped outfits?” Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

“No you may not.”

“General Skywalker was really interested in the comfort of the armour, especially for some areas.”

They had to wait a few minutes for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to stop laughing before continuing on.

When the next holo-image popped up all heads turned towards Padmé. The picture showed only her belly but the senator didn’t seem embarrassed when she explained: ”I took this the day I found out I was pregnant.”

“Hey, why have you never shown this to me.”

“You were a little preoccupied once you heard the news,” Padmé answered.

“Oh, yes…”

“I have to say you have a really nice stomach,” Ahsoka uttered, not realising she was speaking out loud. But once all heads now turned towards her she simply shrugged her shoulders and doubled down by saying: ”What? It’s true.”

“Aww,” Ahsoka exclaimed when she saw a picture of Anakin and Padmé kissing, the picture seemed to be taken by Anakin as his arm was stretched out. 

“This was the night I was back home from the outer rim sieges, after you had told me I was going to be a dad,” Anakin sounded excited being reminded of that happy day.

“Once again, I’ll never forgive you for not telling me immediately.”

“Once again, I’ll remind you that it was a bit of a difficult situation.”

The next image showed Luke and Leia. Luke, probably not older than one month, in the arms of Ahsoka and Leia in the arms of Obi-Wan. 

“The day I realised I was a granddad.”

“Wait, I thought you didn’t like being called that.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, “it’s fine if I say it.”

“Is that me and Luke? We were so tiny!”

“Yes sweetie,” Padmé said softly.

“You really like taking images of people sleeping, don’t you, Ahsoka?” Anakin said, giving an irritated look at Ahsoka.

“What can I say, you guys look great when zoned out.”

The picture was of Padmé and Anakin. Padmé’s head resting on Anakin’s chest, both of them seemed incredibly tired and happy to finally get some sleep in.

Ahsoka continued:”By the way, it wasn’t my fault you two invited me over and then fell asleep, leaving me to look after Luke and Leia.”

“I was already teaching them how to fly,” Anakin declared, explaining the image of him and the twins playing with the same type of small starships Luke was playing with not that long ago.

“And crash,” Ahsoka added innocently. A remark that granted her a look of Anakin but laughter of the others.

“Grandad Obi-Wan!” Anakin laughed at the picture of Obi-Wan who was holding both Luke and Leia. The twins were crying and Obi-Wan looked helplessly at the camera.

“Next time you want your romantic weekend on your own, you can take Luke and Leia with you.”

“Yes, I want to come too,” Leia said.

“But I like staying with you Obi-Wan,” Luke exclaimed, confused as to why Obi-Wan had said they couldn’t stay with him.

“I was only joking Luke, just make sure you annoy Anakin enough when you are at home.”

Luke and Leia simultaneously nodded their heads in agreement.

“You dressed Luke and Leia in clone armour?” Padmé asked the four other adults in the room. All of them looked away.

“It was nice, mom, we got to shoot as well.”

“Anakin!”

“This is probably the last one,” Padmé said when a picture of Luke and Leia’s birthday appeared. The twins were wearing little crowns that Anakin put together for them, with lights that formed their names. Everyone in the room today also sat around a table on the picture, a table that was beautifully decorated and with a big cake in the middle. C-3PO had put a lot of effort in the cake decoration, which looked like the head of a BB-1 battle droid. Padmé did not like the idea at first but she knew how much the twins enjoyed the stories of The Clone Wars and their father’s fights with battle droids so she eventually gave in.

“We should do this again someday,” Ahsoka suggested.

Anakin grimaced, “next time I’ll choose the pictures.”


End file.
